Reincarnated into the Pokemon World
by PMikoto18
Summary: Mhark was an average high school student, until God made a mistake and resulted in him dying. God gave him three choices to which he chose the third option. Now reincarnated as Ash Ketchum, he will do his best to be the best there is.


"Words" – Speech

"**Words**" – God, Pokedex

"_Words_" – Though

**Author's Note**

So this is my second story about pokemon, basically the mc and oc would be named after my friend and pokemon buddy. Other Ocs would be named after the rest of my friends.

Criticism is accepted

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reborn as Ash Ketchum**

In the modern day Japan an average high school student named Mhark, he was average at everything he does be it at academics or athletics. He stood at 5 feet and 8 inches, has a pale complexion, and has hazel coloured eyes and hair.

The story starts with our main character at his local high school, "Hey! Mhark, have you seen the new trailer for the next Pokemon series yet?" asked Vince as the two of them walked towards their classroom. Vince is one of Mhark's closest friends which he and the others would often talk about Pokemon. Vince is what you can consider as an otaku, he was average on academics but performed poorly on athletics. He stood at 5 feet and 10 inches, has a tanned skin complexion, and has raven coloured hair and eyes.

"Hmmm, is it about a sword and a shield?" replied Mhark

"Yeah man!" Vince exclaimed "Are you excited on the anime about this?"

Mhark snorted and answered with "No man Ash would just be the same old rookie trainer"

"Ah come on man, I mean he did well on the XY and Z series." Vince defended

"For me he did so-so, I mean why didn't he use some of his strong Pokemon like Charizard?" Mhark pointed out.

The two of them continued their conversation as they enter their classroom, as the two of them sited on their places next to the windows. They were approached by another one from their group of friends.

"Morning guys!" Kyle cheerfully greeted them "so, what are you two talking about?"

"Oh it's just that Vince here think that Ash did well on the anime series" responded Mhark as he grinned at Vince

Kyle is part of Mhark's group of friends he is what you call a nerdy and athletic type of student, he stood at 6 feet and 1 inch, has a tanned skin complexion, and has raven coloured hair and eyes.

"Well yeah, I mean he did beat every gym leaders of each region, and he also won the orange league" reasoned Vince.

"Hahaha I agree with Mhark here, Ash really did act as a rookie in each region" Kyle stated as he pulled out a chair and sat on it.

"Fine, fine you guys win haha" Vince said as he pouted.

Mhark was about to respond to Vince but the teacher entered their room.

"Ok settle down everyone" the teacher said as he walked inside the classroom.

The students then went to their respected seats and sat on it, Mhark's day was slow and boring in his perspective. Different teachers entering and leaving the classroom, discussing about subjects like Math, English, Science, Japanese, and History. Mhark and his friends would occasionally talk about Pokemon anime or games during breaks, and finally school ended.

"Well then, see you guys tomorrow" Kyle said as he rode his bike outside of the school gates.

"Bye see you tomorrow" Vince said as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Yeah see you guys" Mhark whispered as he walked towards the busy streets of the city. As he was walking in the busy streets of the city after a long and tiring day at school, he was about to cross the busy streets of Tokyo, when a speeding car had not stopped at the street lights and hit him. Mhark was thrown forward about 3 inches from his initial position on the crossing.

The man that was driving the speeding vehicle did not notice the stop warning from the stop light, due to him texting on the phone. As the man became aware of what he did he got out of his car and called paramedics, bystanders that witnessed the incident either went towards Mhark to help him or call the nearest police officer.

"_I guess this is it_" Mhark thought as his vision was slowly getting darker "_Hmm, I wonder what is the hot sensation I'm feeling_" as he was laying on his own blood

"_If I knew I would die today, I would have lived my life to the fullest_" Mhark thought as he coughed up blood. Before he was engulfed by darkness, he heard the familiar sound of an ambulance and could faintly see paramedics attempting to save his life. Sadly it was too late, Mhark was pronounced dead on the spot due to the trauma and injuries his body acquired. As Mhark slowly floated into darkness a blinding light suddenly shined and blinded him. After his eyes became more accustomed to the light, he slowly opened his eyes to see an old man standing in front of him.

"Am I still alive?" He asked as he started to pinch himself hoping that it was all a dream

"**I'm afraid it is not child**" replied the old man in front of him

"If I am not alive, then where am I?" He questioned the man in front of him

"**Before I answer your question let me introduce myself first**" The old man replied "**I am what you people call God, I am the person who manages life in this world**"

"W-wait i-if you're G-God, then why am I here?" He questioned as he stuttered on his own words

"**Well child I am here to give you three choices**" God said

"Why me?" Mhark asked

"**That is because you death was an accident on my part**" God confessed as he stared at him directly

"What do you mean" Mhark asked as he squinted his eyes at the person which called himself God

"**Well you see you weren't supposed to die there**" God stated as he scratched the back of his head "**I mistakenly cut off your life**"

"WHAT?!" Mhark screamed as God explained the reason he died

God laughed at Mhark's reaction "**now back to our main discussion**" God said as he coughed to catch the attention of Mhark "**Let me explain your three choices**"

Mhark sighed as he said "Fine, let me hear them."

"**Now your first choice is to pass through the afterlife**" God said "**The second one is that you can be reborn here with your memories, and lastly you may be reborn on the world of your desire with your memories of course**" God added as he looked at the face of Mhark who was deep in thought

As Mhark heard the three choices he began to think of the best choice among the three "_hmmm if I were to choose the first option, it would be the same as dying_" he thought "_If I choose the second option it would be boring as hell! I guess I'll choose the last one_" he added

After he made up his decision he looked at God and told him his decision "I would like to choose option three" Mhark said

"**Excellent, now which world would you like to be reborn in?**" God asked

"I would like to be reborn in the world of Pokemon as Ash Ketchum" Mhark said with a wide grin at his face

"**Pokemon? Hmm very well then**" God said "**Now then please step forward, the process might shock you but I am sure you can handle it**"

"Sure thing" Mhark replied as he stepped forward with the wide grin on his face "_hehehe If I guess Ash would be the best trainer ever huh?_" he thought

"**Now child I hope you become happy in your next life**" God said as he began to channel his powers.

Mhark feeling uneasy with what God is doing began to ask him "Umm I'm this isn't going to hurt right?"

"**Nonsense**" God said as he laughed "**Now then I wish you luck Mhark, or should I say Ash**"

After Mhark heard God's last statement, he suddenly felt sleepy.

**At Pallet Town's Hospital**

"Come on Delia push!" the doctor said as he began to see the head of the baby

"AHHHH!" Delia screamed as she pushed one last time

"WAHHH! WAAHH!" the cries of the baby was heard in the operating room

"Congratulations Delia it's a boy!" the doctor said as he placed the baby next to Delia "May I ask what is the name of the child?"

"It's Ash, Ash Ketchum" Delia replied weakly

"Well then I will prepare the papers for the baby, in the meantime the nurses would come in shortly to transfer you and your child to your room" the doctor explained

Delia nodded as he heard the doctor's words "I'll check on you both later" said the doctor

After a few moments two nurse entered the room and escorted the two of them to their hospital room. As they were relocated to their room Delia began to coo the baby on her arms "Hello there my little ashy." As she cuddle the baby close, Ash or Mhark let out a happy giggle.

"Now, Ashy let's do our best from now on" Delia said as she cuddled her baby, to which Ash or Mhark replied with a coo.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So I decided to post this earlier since our graduation is almost near.


End file.
